


What If...? - Mick

by GachMoBrea



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Episode 1x11, Episode Related, Gen, What if?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* What If... Mick was the one who was roped by the gang?<br/> Alternate Scene from: DC Legends Of Tomorrow  Episode 1x11 - "The Magnificent Eight"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If...? - Mick

"There won't be Miranda rights for another hundred years," Snart corrects Raymond. The scientist is enjoying himself too much playing Sheriff.  
They're riding away from the gang now, their leader out cold on Snart's horse when a rope flies through the air and yanks Mick backwards.  
"Mick!" Snart stops, turning to go back.  
"Live to fight another day, or die tonight," Jonah tells him, "You're choice."  
"I'm not leaving him behind again!" Snart dismounts and hands Jax the horse's lead before dashing back towards the gang. He can hear his 'teammates' riding away.

Mick is brawling with them, throwing a gang member against a tree as Snart arrives.   
His once-partner turns to him and frowns, "What are you doing, Snart?"  
"I thought it was obvious," Snart shoots at a gang member coming up to Mick's left, "Four fists are better than two."  
Snart shoots again, then his gun clicks empty. He curses, flipping the weapon to use the butt on his enemy's heads.   
"I don't need your help!" Mick growls, hitting two men simultaneously.

Then a shotgun goes off, loud and demanding the two men's attention. There are three gang members aiming guns at them. Mick looks like he's considering rushing them, but then his shoulders relax, thinking better of it.  
"Tie them up!" one of the men holding a shotgun orders.   
Someone takes Snart's gun and yanks his arms behind his back. Mick glares at a man in a red bandana as he approaches with the rope. The man shakes under the intensity of it and can't seem to make his feet move closer.  
"Hurry it up!" the shotgun member shouts, motioning with his weapon for the bandana man to go.  
Mick smiles, taking a step forward as the bandana guy takes a step back.  
The gun goes off again, the bullet hits the ground at Mick's feet. Mick merely turns his glare to the shotgun wielder.  
"Next one goes between your eyes," the man warns, "We don't need two of you. We can use your buddy to get Stillwater back."  
"He's not my buddy," Mick says, his voice deep and rumbling. Snart doesn't react.  
"Then you won't care if I kill him," shotgun guy walks over to Snart, the other two keeping their weapons on Mick. He places the end of the barrel directly onto Snart's chest. He looks over to Mick, "What do you think?"  
"I think you lowlifes are a bunch of cowards who need a good beating," Mick looks indifferent to the weapon pointed at his ex-partner.  
The shotgun member twists his weapon and slams it into Snart's stomach, making him double over in pain. Two other members take Snart's shoulders and force him to stand straight. Mick appears unaffected.  
"You are one tough son of a gun," the shotgun guy sounds impressed, "Maybe you should join us."  
Snart huffs out a breath.   
"Thanks, but no thanks," Mick smiles.  
The man frowns, disappointed. He motions to the man next to Bandana, "Tie him up!"  
The new guy doesn't hesitate pulling Mick's hands behind his back to tie them. They shove them against a tree, side by side, and tie another rope around their bodies, securing them.

Neither man talks to each other as they sit there, unable to move. Snart pulls his knees up to help alleviate the pain in his stomach from the blow earlier. Mick glances at him from the side.   
"You shouldn't have come back," Mick eventually says. Snart turns his head towards the other man but doesn't look at him, "You should have left with the others. Made a deal for a trade or something. That way you could set a trap."  
"I thought deals were more your thing," Snart smirks, turning his head to stare forward again, "I wasn't about to make the same mistake twice."  
Mick snorts, "And you think this little show of bravery will get me to be your partner again? You've got a long way to go before that happens, Snart."  
"Baby steps," Snart shrugs as best he can in the ropes, "Unless these morons or our incompetent captain don't get us killed, of course."  
Mick laughs a little at that, "Rip really is pretty useless."  
"I'm surprised he was able to pull one over on the Time Masters," Snart adds.  
"Even warlords of time can make a mistake," Mick shrugs, "Pious fools."  
Snart chuckles, enjoying a modicum of what he and Mick once had. Before Rip Hunter showed up and sent their world off-course.

There's a commotion at the campsite. Someone's brought word of a deal from the strangers. A quick draw, winner releases their prisoners. The Stillwater Gang is supposed to bring their captives to town.  
"Looks like Rip has a plan," Snart comments, watching the gang members talk amongst themselves.   
"I don't care what it is, as long as it gets me out of these ropes," Mick punctuates the words with a pull on their binds.  
Snart's just as eager to get off the soggy ground, "Let's just hope Raymond doesn't plan on having a shootout with their leader. I don't want to have to drag his body back to the ship."

Thankfully, it's not the scientist. It's their impolitic captain.   
Both criminal and ex-bounty hunter are surprised when Rip wins the shootout with ease. Their captors undo the ropes and they stride over to their teammates.  
"Didn't know you had it in you," Snart drawls as they approach.  
Mick nods to the man, "Nice shot."   
"I don't think we're done here yet," Sara draws all eyes to the three menacing figures approaching. The Hunters are here.

They fight.  
They win.  
They return to the ship. 

One problem over and another already starting in the time line. Snart wonders if they'll ever get the Time Master's off their back.  
He smirks as he thinks, 'Only time will tell.'

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that last line was so cheesy you could make a sandwich with it. I couldn't help myself! XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show, nor the characters.


End file.
